We propose to establish a Global Infectious Disease Research Training Program at the University of Pittsburgh (Pitt) Graduate School of Public Health. The main focus of our program will be in the epidemiology, molecular epidemiology, and control of drug-resistant, vaccine preventable, and foodborne infectious diseases. The mission of our program is to provide Brazilian health professionals with the multidisciplinary tools needed to conduct cutting-edge prevention research in these important infectious diseases in S?o Paulo, Brazil. The program will be directed by Dr. Lee Harrison, Professor of Epidemiology and Medicine, the principal investigator of the CDC-funded Active Bacterial Core Surveillance project of the Maryland Emerging Infections Program (EIP), and the Director of the Public Health Infectious Diseases Laboratory at the University of Pittsburgh. Our main collaborating institution is the Instituto Adolfo Lutz, a premier reference and research laboratory for S?o Paulo State. [unreadable] [unreadable] Although our Brazilian trainees engage in many areas of research on important bacterial pathogens, a focus of our program has been in the areas of mechanisms of resistance of nosocomial gram-negative bacilli and the use of real-time PCR for diagnosis of culture-negative meningitis in 13 sentinel hospitals in S?o Paulo and Campinas. [unreadable] [unreadable]